Sweets
by Soyna
Summary: Cloud is quite talented with his tongue and the two SOLDIER's take notice.


**SWEETS**

* * *

**By**: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting:**  
Crisis coreish.  
**Rating, Genre and Warnings:  
**Mature…Yaoi! With Lollypops!

**Disclaimer:  
**All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

**Summary and Additional Information  
**_This is Beta by Vietta- Check out her stuff people._**  
**:iconmrs-lia-way: won my Kirbain magic quadruple three Kirbain and wanted a Clack with a bit of Sephy… … hope you like it.  
Cloud is quite talented with his tongue and the two SOLDIER's take notice.

* * *

Zack was pretty sure that Cloud was doing it on purpose. How could he not be?

Cloud was sitting with the other men, his body tilted slightly away from him so that Zack was just seeing his profile, but it was the lollypop that he would slowly bring up to his lips and surround with bright pink lips. He would slowly draw it into his mouth and then slowly back out.

Zack could almost hear the small popping sound of it leaving his lips as his bright red tongue, dyed by the strawberry swirl sucker, darted out and licked at the treat.

There were others that had the suckers; the matron of the inn they were staying at had been enthralled by all the young men that had saved her inn and town and had given them all treats.

But no one was licking the lollypop like Cloud.

Zack licked his lips as he watched Cloud put the savoury treat back into his pink coloured mouth. Cloud laughed around the stick and Zack swallowed hard as he wished there was something else that those lips were wrapped around.

After hard day of fighting there was nothing like taking out the left over adrenaline by a good romp and he was anxious to get Cloud back into his apartment and give him something other than that lollypop to suck on.

Zack gasped as he watched Cloud's next maneuver with his tongue. Cloud let the sucker fall out of his mouth and his tongue reached out and swirled around the end for a brief moment before he saw those brilliant white teeth track along the ridges as he pushed the sucker back into his mouth.

Zack had to hold back a groan at the sensual sight.

"Dear Gaia."

Zack didn't hear Sephiroth approach him but was now very aware of where Sephiroth was looking. It was the same thing that he was looking at as Cloud continued to suck and lick on his lollypop in unconsciously sensual manner.

Zack was sure that he was doing it on purpose. None of the other men looked as hot as Cloud did with that lolly in his hand and lips and …

Zack gave out a groan and had to shift where he was standing to relieve the constriction of his pants. He was aware that Sephiroth twisted as well.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and turned towards him. "We have to stay the night in this town," Sephiroth said tearing his eyes away from Cloud and trying to focus on Zack instead.

"What? Why?" Zack said. He was anxious to get out of this town and into a place where he could deal with his growing issues, especially after watching Cloud draw his tongue up the side of the sucker before surrounding it with his warm mouth yet again. He had to shift his stance again and was grateful for his baggy pants. He tried to focus on Sephiroth, forcing his eyes away from the blond.

"The transport cover was destroyed by the dragon and there is a storm on the way. We will have to wait until the morning for it either to be repaired or… or…" Sephiroth swallowed hard and his jaw grew slack. Zack looked over his shoulder to see why he was getting such a reaction from the General.

Zack had to refrain from going over and grabbing Cloud and shoving him into the nearest broom closet. Cloud was talking to one of the other Infantryman and Zack didn't see what he was doing at first until his tongue darted out and trace the ridge of the sucker and swirled the stick, curling his tongue up like a cats before he would lick his lips and then repeated the action.

"Whose idea were those treats?" Sephiroth growled.

"The little old lady at the desk handed them out," Zack said. He had handed his off to a kid that had been running around. It wasn't appropriate for the Second in Command to suck on a very delicious looking strawberry swirl lollypop in public. He was regretting giving it away as he watched how Cloud could make such a small treat into such a sensual turn on.

"Your little Twinkie is sure an attention grabber," Sephiroth whispered as his eyes did not leave Cloud.

"Twinkie?" Zack grinned as he gave Cloud an appreciative look and couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "I guess that is a good way to describe him." Zack normally would refrain from using nicknames. He knew how much Cloud hated them but he had so many that he called him or thought of on a regular basis. Twinkie was one of them that he didn't dare utter.

Sephiroth made an appreciative hum. Cloud grinned around his lollypop and his eyes looked over to them. "Does he have a clue how he looks with that lollypop?" Sephiroth whispered and his voice dropped slightly as he spoke.

"He's gotta," Zack whispered as Cloud turned his back to them and showed them his tight bottom beneath the uniform.

He saw Sephiroth's eyes wander up and down Cloud's body before he straightened himself up and focused on Zack. He knew how Sephiroth looked at his boyfriend and he was grateful that Sephiroth only kept it to looks. Usually Sephiroth was more subtle than how he was today, but Zack figured that the battle adrenaline must be getting to him as well.

He had wanted to make sure that it would be okay with Cloud before he 'introduced' the two. He knew Cloud adored Sephiroth and had seen his blue eyes wandering over to the silver haired General with more than just hero worship. Cloud was too shy to act on anything though. It took Zack six months to get Cloud to open up to him and he knew his Cloud now. He was very aware of how to read Cloud's emotions and knew that he wasn't as uptight as he behaved at times.

He was also aware of how Sephiroth's eyes wandered and how sometimes Cloud would flush when he saw Sephiroth watching him. This was not the first time that they had been averting their eyes trying to make it seem as if they weren't looking at each other. The damn lollypop was driving Sephiroth over the edge and it was certainly affecting him as well.

Zack looked over to the General trying really hard to keep his smile to a minimum, but knowing that he was failing. "So, you said something about having to stay the night?"

* * *

Cloud frowned as the other men chuckled at him. He knew that the sleeping arrangements were rigged by the twitch of Zack's mouth as he pulled 'random' names out of a hat to determine where the men were sleeping for the night.

"You're going to have a boring night dealing with those two."

"Gonna have to turn in early. They are sticklers for discipline."

"We're going to the bar; too bad for you."

He sighed heavily. They had no idea. It was going to be a brutal night. Not that he minded sleeping with Zack; that was great. What bothered him was the fact that Sephiroth was going to be in the room and he couldn't do anything with Zack if the General was there. The thought of the great General Sephiroth sleeping in the bed over … in his boxers … or less.

He groaned at the thought. All the guys around him just thought it was because he was going to be stuck with the two First Class SOLDIERs. They all had no idea how much of a pervert Zack was. The one time that he got caught ogling the General, Zack had been at his shoulder whispering in his ear to wipe the droll off his chin and he had, like an idiot. Zack had laughed at him so hard after that and had not stopped teasing him about how he had looked at Sephiroth, saying stuff like, how tight his ass was, how toned his chest was and even such comments on how Sephiroth looked even better without his pants. It was driving him insane knowing that Zack worked so closely with Sephiroth and was within his reach, but yet so far out of it.

Cloud frowned as one of the other troopers slapped his back and wished him good luck. He was going to need it if he was going to be able to sleep next to Zack without being able to do anything and not drool at the sight of Sephiroth in whatever he wore for his bed clothes.

He dragged his feet from the rest of the group and walked up the stairs of the inn to the room that was reserved for the First Class SOLDIERs and apparently himself.

He opened the door to the room and swore his heart stopped for a few seconds at the most pleasurable and alluring sight he had ever seen in his life. Not only was Zack sprawled out on one of the single beds only wearing his boxers but Sephiroth was sitting on the edge of his bed in a pair of track pants with his long hair thrown over one of his shoulders.

He probably could have recovered if it was just that tantalizing image that was causing him pause, but Zack had one of those lollypops in his mouth and so did Sephiroth, and Sephiroth just happened to be pulling it out from between his tightly pursed lips as he walked into the room.

"Ah, there you are," Zack said, talking around the sweet stick in his mouth, and bounding off the bed, pulling him into the room and closing the door sharply behind him. "What took you so long?"

Cloud looked over at them and saw that Sephiroth had a blue sucker and his pale lips were taking on that hue. He tried to control his face as the silver haired man drew the sucker out of his lips with a small audible popping sound. "Good to see you, Strife."

Cloud felt his blood pressure drop at the sight and how wonderfully his name rolled off that blue tinted tongue. Zack grinned at him. "You look a little pale, Cloud. You handled your day okay?" Zack asked as he dragged him into the room. He couldn't take his eyes off Sephiroth as Zack plopped him down on his bed and placed his warm hand on his forehead to make sure that he didn't have a fever.

Cloud pushed the hand away and grunted. "I'm fine." His eyes were drawn to Sephiroth as he placed that lollypop back into his mouth. Zack was saying something but he couldn't hear a word. He was focused on how Sephiroth's lips slowly drew in the treat and then back out in three small strokes that kept going deeper into his mouth.

"Cloud?"

He felt himself being shaken and his eyes turned to Zack. It wasn't any better seeing a crooked smile on his lips disturbed by a pink lollypop.

"I need a shower," Cloud said quickly, standing and trying to keep himself from falling over as all his blood was rushing to other regions of his body. He stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind him. He closed his eyes only to open them wide again as the images of Zack and Sephiroth sucking on those sugary treats became too much for him to stand.

* * *

Sephiroth smiled as he watched Cloud dart to the bathroom. He noticed how flushed the blond looked and how obviously aroused he was. He lay back down on his bed, thinking that the singles were much too small to really do anything interesting on. He looked over to Zack who was smiling just as brightly.

"That was interesting," Sephiroth said as he pulled the treat out of his mouth. He was well aware of how Zack was giving him a needy look.

"I think you got him a little worked up with that display," Zack said as he pulled his treat out of his mouth. "What was the deal with that action?" Zack mimicking the action that Sephiroth had just done.

"Did I do it wrong?" Sephiroth said as he watched intently. Zack couldn't help but smile at him, but then Zack always had a smile on his lips.

Zack made a humming sound and rolled to his side to look at him. "I think you over did it with the deep throating."

"I thought it grabbed his attention quite firmly," Sephiroth said.

"You made him run from the room," Zack laughed.

Sephiroth frowned. "Would you rather have had me grab him and demand that he use that pretty mouth on my dick like he did on that lollypop?"

Zack started to laugh when the bathroom door flew open. They both looked over to the door and saw Cloud standing there looking quite flushed. He was only wearing his pants as it looked like he had been attempting to wash up as his face looked freshly scrubbed.

Cloud's voice was surprisingly strong. "You two were planning this?"

They both looked at the flustered blond. Sephiroth admired the fury in those bright big blue eyes and the flush on his cheeks. He admired how the well defined chest heaved as he took deep breaths and found his eyes drawn to the slightly narrower waist.

"I could hear you talking in the bathroom!" Cloud snapped, removing his well defined arms to cross over his chest. "Well?"

Zack rose from his spot in the bed and looked like he was going to say something, but Sephiroth decided to interrupt. "Would you disapprove if we said we did?" He put the treat back in his mouth, very aware of Cloud looking at him as he did so. He didn't go so far as 'deep throating' it but allowed it to fall from his lips in a manner that he knew was sensual enough to stop even a straight man.

Cloud let out a whimper and his bravado stance wilted a bit. He looked over to Zack and then back at him. Zack just grinned.

Sephiroth watched as Cloud took a step forward before he straightened his stance again. "What do I get out of it?"

Both Sephiroth and Zack looked at each other, a little confused by the question and then to Cloud.

Cloud walked forward, his teeth pulling on his lip as he stood in front of Sephiroth. "If I treat you like a lollypop? What do I get out of it?"

Zack audibly groaned and Sephiroth smiled as he reached his hands out to pull that slender man into his lap. "I am afraid all that I will be able to offer is a sleepless night."

Cloud's blue eyes grew wide and so did his smile. "I can live with that." Those slender toned arms wrapped around his neck.

"Do I get to be treated like a lollypop too?" Zack asked. Cloud and Sephiroth turned to look at Zack who was giving him a hopeful look. "No." Cloud said, and the look on Zack's face was priceless as he looked like someone just took away his favourite toy. Sephiroth was glad that Zack couldn't see the smile that was hiding in the mass of yellow hair. "I think you should be the middle of the sandwich."

Sephiroth was even shocked by the statement of the usually unassuming man. He quickly gathered his wits about him. Zack nearly bounced over to them and tore the blond from his arms and began crushing him with kisses on the small bed.

It was going to be an interesting evening and he was going to make sure that they would have many sleepless nights ahead of them.


End file.
